Re: HetaOni REVISED
by Miz Doom
Summary: MUCH more in character re-do of my other Re:HetaOni. Includes OC Antarctica, slight appearances of Romania and N.Korea OCs, and some slight pairings later, but few and its mostly friendship. Rating for suspense/horror and bloodiness, nothing else
1. Loop 1 Part 1

**RE: HetaOni**

Loop 1 - Part 1

* * *

><p>"A haunted house? Here?"<p>

"That's what I heard. Why, are you interested, occult nerd?"

"D-Don't say it like that!"

Antarctica couldn't help but smirk at England's embarrassed reaction when she called him an 'occult nerd,' which he was. The green-eyed nation huffed at her, folding his arms defiantly. Luckily, both of the nations were controlling their tempers currently, so there wouldn't be much of a scene.

"Ah, take a joke, Iggy. Well, either way. I won't hang around bugging you any longer; I've got a haunted house to find." She gave a lax, two-fingered salute to the blonde before walking off down the road. England gave a wave, then shrugged and continued his walking. He figured there couldn't be anything to that 'haunted house'…especially not like he'd seen in the past. _Nothing,_ he thought, _could ever be as bad as that place._

Arc, on the other hand, was hoping the opposite was true. She followed the map she'd gotten earlier, into a wooded area, though still on a concrete path. _It looks like I'm getting close…_ she noticed, picking up her pace as she spotted the silhouette of a roof coming up over the trees.

"Must be it." Arc stated to herself, almost running up to it and stopping in front of the doors. She looked over the place, unphased by the eerie feeling she got from it, and walked up to the doors. _Hm. I just hope the rumors are right and nobody lives here; that'd probably be worse, barging into someone's house._

Arc shook her head, figuring nobody had to live there for it to look so run down. _Only haunted thing about this might be someone that went in here and died falling through the floor, _she thought to herself with a smirk. Though, after seeing the inside of the first room, the albino already noticed something was off. There was no sign of dust…_at all,_ as if it had been freshly cleaned. Just to verify, she ran her pale fingers over the wood table beside the door, and examined them closely afterwards, only to find nothing.

"Well, that's not reassuring." She sighed, but decided since she was already inside, she might as well continue. If anyone was inside, she'd try and explain the misunderstanding. Continuing on, the pale girl walked from the first room, and into what looked to be the den. Again, everything was spotless, that alone being unsettling, but not enough to deter the girl investigating it. After finding nothing in that room after about 15 minutes of investigating, she shrugged, and walked out of the room.

Entering a hallway, Arc started down it, reaching a door to her left at the end and grabbing the doorknob. Just as she started to turn the cold metal, though, she heard a barely audible crash from the room she just left. Curiosity stricken, she released the knob without opening the door and walked back down the hallway, faster than before, and peeked her head around the corner to catch a glimpse of the source of the noise. Unfortunately, the room was just as empty as she'd left it…save for a small decorative vase she'd seen the first time laying on the floor in pieces.

"Huh, and an age-old riddle is answered." She shook her head, inspecting the coffee table the vase had been on, and shrugging when she saw nothing around that could have moved it. "But what knocked this over? …Maybe there's a cat here or something…it would have run away if it knocked it over."

She stood from her crouched position, and before she could move otherwise, heard a creak in the floorboards behind her. Thinking it may have been the 'cat' that knocked the vase over, she turned around. "Here kitty kit—"

Her voice stopped short, as she stumbled back, grabbing for the closest thing; a shard of the vase at her feet. Though in the process of reaching down at such an awkward angle, she ended up falling down, grabbing the two largest shards she could see.

"S-stay back!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said on my OTHER HetaOni fanfic that after re-reading it FAILED. COMPLETELY. because of how OOC I made everyone, I'm redoing this. I mentioned the other one was based on a roleplay, where all our characters knew each other and were close, so it seemed I guess, Mary-Suish to me at times. This is probably how it would really play out if it hadn't been a roleplay. And its gonna seem inconsistent next chapter because here Antarctica is clearly a girl, but they call her a "him" next chapter; its because she looks and acts boyish, and doesn't bother to correct people that call her a boy. Just so you know~. Review if you like, but I'm not counting on it. 'xD<br>**


	2. Loop 1 Part 2

**So~ Here's chapter two, I wrote 1 and 2 at the same time. xD So not much to say. If anyone happens to find/read, I hope ya like. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>RE: HetaOni<strong>

Loop 1 - Part 2

It wasn't even light yet, and he had to deal with that _annoying_ voice. As if it weren't enough to be woken up at 3 A.M., it had to be by the annoying American.

"What do you want? I was asleep, you git!" a very irritated England snapped into his phone, which had previously been silent on his bedside table.

"Wow, you go to bed really early! Man, Iggy, I knew you were an old man, but to go to sleep at 10 o'clock!" America laughed, irritating the man on the other end even more.

"It's three in the bloody morning here! You idiot, you always forget about everybody's time zones but your own!" England yelled into the phone, making America pull the phone away from his ear for a moment before holding it back.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, Iggy! Sheesh, you get mad so easy! Anyway, I just wanted to know if you'd seen Antarctica around anywhere." America dismissed the time zone issue like it wasn't brought up.

England sighed, shaking his head, and then remembering three days before when he'd seen him.

"…Oh, actually, I did, but it was three days ago. He was on his way to some Haunted House he said was rumored to be somewhere over here," He shrugged, then continued, "Why, is he missing or something?"

"Yeah, I've been tryin' to get ahold of him for two days, dude! I was comin' to check on the research my guys were doing, but when I called him, he didn't answer! I came down here, but none of the scientists have even seen him!" America's voice sped up as he got more excited, making England's head hurt mildly.

"Ugh, now _you_ calm down. Well, he must still be wandering around that haunted house… Oh, bugger." Realization hit the Englishman mid-sentence, all the memories he'd tried to push back rushing into his head again. The house, the Alien creature, reversing time over and over, the 'false' memories, seeing everyone fall before his own eyes…even losing his sight for a period of time…

"D-Dude, you don't think—" America started, but England cut him off.

"I surely hope not. I'll call up the ones that should still be awake; you get a notice out to the others, alright?" England stated, his voice dropping to a serious tone.

"Right! …Er, what should it say?" America questioned, clueless as usual.

"Tell them we're having an emergency meeting at the conference hall tomorrow—or for me, today—at noon GMT. _Everyone_ you can get ahold of _must_ come, got it?" England stood from his bed, knowing that after hearing this news he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Gotcha, Iggy! We'll definitely be able to save Antarctica even if that house is anything like before!" America sounded determined, but England definitely had a sinking feeling; if this _was_ anything like before, he didn't want it to become a bloodbath like that time as well.

"Yes, yes, just don't get too cocky."

* * *

><p>"What's this all about anyway?"<p>

"I don't know, America-san said it was an emergency."

"I hope everything's okay, aru…"

"Pfft, knowing America, it's another fake alien."

"No, because England's the one that told me…"

The multiple nations' chattering drowned out England's own thoughts, as he tried to gather them. Nodding to himself a little, he stood, but quickly realized he wouldn't be able to get everyone's attention over all this talking. He looked over to Germany, who sat in a chair two seats down, and sent him a look that the German man quickly understood. He stood as well, clearing his throat before yelling out and quickly silencing the crowd of nations, "Alright, everybody! Quiet down, the conference is about to start!"

Germany's volume was quite impressive, as it hushed all the nations, who turned their attention to England and America, who stood up as well as Germany returned to his seat.

"Alright, dudes, some of you may have noticed that one nation that should be here is missing!" America started out, and everyone started looking around, as if trying to figure it out.

"Is it Seychelles?"

"No, I'm right here!"

"Canadia? Is he here?"

"It's Canada…"

"I think he's the one."

"No, he's right there!"

"Oh, wow, I didn't even see him, thanks Cuba."

"Is it Sealand?"

"Sealand's not a country!"

"Yes I am, you bloody—"

"QUIET!"

Germany hushed the crowd again, obviously annoyed by their chattering in the middle of a meeting. He gestured for England and America to continue, and England was the first to speak this time.

"It's Antarctica. He's gone missing." The statement started up more startled chatter, which quickly hushed when England loudly cleared his throat. "The last time he was seen was in my home, he told me he was searching for…a haunted house."

A few gasps from ones that had been there resounded, and the youngest Italy brother immediately grabbed onto his older brother, both of them equally mortified by the idea. The majority of the nations knew about the previous incident, and Spain spoke up first.

"I see your concern, but what if it's just a bogus haunted house and he just went on a mini vacation or something?"

England shook his head, "No, because then someone would have seen him, correct? And nobody has seen him, right?" He looked around the room, all of the nations mumbling that they hadn't or just shaking their heads.

"Alright. It looks like our only choice is to go in after him, and make sure this isn't a repeat of the last time. However, we won't blindly send everyone into one place; we will do this in an organized fashion." England insisted, walking over to a chalkboard and started to speak, only to be interrupted by America excitedly handing him a laser pointer. Insisting the Englishman use it, England rolled his eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll use the bloody laser. Now, I've grouped everyone according to mine and America's thoughts on what would work best, but if anyone has any objections, feel free to speak up." England started, and looked over as Germany raised his hand. "Yes, Germany?"

"It can't be only me thinking this, but I do not think that Italy and his brother should enter the house. It would be too traumatic." He pointed out, looking over to the frightened Italies.

"Yes, America and I thought the same thing. That's why we included them in a separate group, as you can—" England was cut off by Italy, who had released his brother, speaking in an obviously frightened tone, but stronger than normal.

"No! I know the other house was very scary, but I don't want to be useless like the first time there! I want to help Antarctica too, so I want to go inside with everyone!"

England was shocked at this, as were most of the others, but Romano spoke up as well. "And if Veneziano is going in there, so am I! I refuse to leave him alone like last time!"

England, Germany, and the surrounding countries were astounded at the Italies' courage, but England nodded, erasing their names from one of the groups and adding them into the first group.

"Alright, then, but you two be careful, alright? Now, as you can see, the ones included in the first team are myself, America, Germany, the Italy brothers, Russia, Japan, China, Spain, Prussia, France, and Canada. This is mainly because, as we were able to stand together last time, we intend to do the same this time." England explained, though a few spoke up.

"No way, I'm not letting aniki go in there alone! I wanna come too, da-ze!"

"I am not leaving big brother's side. I am coming in too."

"If Russia and Belarus go, I wanna go too…!"

"Hey, I'm a strong country too! I wanna be on the main team, you jerk England!"

"Since its Antarctica, me too. But leave Anko outside."

"What the—you can't just do that, Norge~! Me too, England, me too!"

"ENOUGH!" England finally yelled, letting out a sigh. "We can't have _everyone_ inside that one mansion! Granted, it is larger than the original place. …Maybe we can adjust and take only _a few more_ with us. …Belarus, you'd definitely protect your brother, so I assume it would be fine if you came along."

"_Kol kol kol_…"

"Russia, you know she _would_ protect you if anything bad happened! Now, Ukraine, Sealand, you two would be best to stay outside. Especially you, Sealand." England's tone dropped, looking to his younger brother of a nation.

"H-hey, that's not fair, you jerk!"

"B-but…I want to be with Russia and Belarus!" Ukraine's eyes watered up, and England sighed.

"You can support them from the outside. Besides, if we can get contact out, we do want someone close to Belarus and Russia to be able to be easily reached. Alright?" England was being surprisingly kind about the whole matter, possibly because of the situation.

"Hey, Norway knows Antarctica pretty well, maybe he should come too." America pointed out, and England considered it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…alright, Norway, you're on team one." He moved to erase and transfer his name, then turned back around. "Anyone else feel the need to speak up?"

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone does happen to read this, let me know if any others I didn't include should go into the mansion too! 'Cause I'm going by my opinion, but I wanna know what other people would want to see happen in HetaOni too. o.o But don't ask me about pairings; the few that will be in here I'll reveal later, and it won't be completely obvious when they do show up.<strong>

**Also, had to re-upload because I forgot a line break thing before the time skip. xD  
><strong>


End file.
